Evaluation of video quality is a core technology required for the evaluation of the transmission quality of a video, as well as verifying the performance of a video codec and developing new compression coding techniques. In particular, with the development of digital technology and communication technology, technology for digitizing video and transmitting the video over a network has appeared. In the system for transmitting video compressed using such digital technology, the importance of the objective evaluation of video quality has been further emphasized.
Further, technology for objectively evaluating video quality can also be used in the evaluation of video quality for mobile phones, as well as for televisions. The technology, which is a core technology required to verify the performance of a video codec, develop a new compression coding technique, or evaluate transmission quality, is very important in that it can be utilized when evaluating digital broadcasting transmission quality, developing related equipment, such as camcorders, video players or digital cameras, and evaluating the performance thereof.
Meanwhile, in a conventional system for objectively evaluating video quality, a video quality evaluation device is generally operated independently of a video codec at the time of evaluating video quality. For example, in the conventional video quality evaluation system, if a reference video and a degraded video are provided to the video quality evaluation device, the video quality evaluation device evaluates video quality using a method of evaluating the video quality of the degraded video.
However, in most cases, the encoder or decoder of a video codec can be operated in cooperation with an objective video quality evaluation device. If auxiliary information, which can be provided by the encoder or decoder of the video codec, is used, the performance of an objective video quality evaluation method can be improved, but a method of utilizing information about the codec for video quality evaluation has not yet been proposed.